Spider Lightning
Spider Lightning Sept Caern Type: War (Rage) Rank: 4 Gauntlet: 3 Current Leadership: Shadow Lord, Red Talon Tribes: Black Furies, Get of Fenris, Red Talon, Shadow Lord, Silent Striders, Wendigo Status: Invitation only to those outside of tribes above except for Corax Totem: Typhon Lightning's Council Sept Alpha: Thekla Jadczak/Walks-With-The-Past, Shadow Lord Theurge Elder -- NPC (Damiana) Warder: Alfred M. Deterlizzi, Shadow Lord Fostern Ahroun (John) Master-of-Rites: Theissen Storjohann/North-Wind's-Howl, Adren Fenrir Góði --Tassy Master of Challenges: Joao Mendoca/A Razor of Shadow, Shadow Lord Athro Philodox -- Damiana Truth Catcher: Matt Robinson/Scouts-the-Just-Path, Shadow Lord Adren Philodox (MWS) Keeper of the Land: unknown. currently open to any fostern or adren Talesinger: Kalika Korovin/Shrouded-by-Raven's-Wings, Shadow Lord Adren Ragabash (Chance) Minor Positions Gatekeeper: any cliath or fostern Caller of the Wyld: any cliath or fostern Master of the Howl: Madison Stokes "Athena's Voice Fostren Black Fury Galliard Den Mother/Den Father: Absolon Ralske, "Devil's Deck," Fostern Shadow Lord Ragabash Wyrmfoe: none Guardians 1. open to any fostern 2. open to any fostern 3. open to any fostern 4. open to any cliath 5. open to any cliath 6. open to any cliath Packs *Emissarides Procella *Black Wind *Adamant *The Savage Dark Garou not in packs *Heather Hayes - Chases-Tomorrow - Cliath - Theurge - Black Fury (Kris) *Sebastien Xaviere Shadow Lord Fostern Philodox (Leelers) *Aurelien Sinclair/Heals the shattered/ Fostern Silver Fangs Theurge (Shay) Location The Caern rests upon a jagged mountain peak riding the Continental divide in the heart of the Rocky Mountain National Park. Storm Stone caern was originally possessed by the Uktena who were defeated and killed by primarily French and Spanish Wyrmcomers in the mid 1700s, most notably theShadow LordShadow Lords, Iron Riders (Glass Walkers) and Bone Gnawers. Once the Shadow Lords had control of the caern, they cast out their former allies and instead developed alliances with the Red Talons and Black Furies who came into the area following the Louisiana Purchase. Packs of Get of Fenris and Wendigo who came to fight the Wyrm's Cry War in 1942-1966 brought with them their kinfolk and by the 1970s, those two tribes had likewise integrated into the sept where the Shadow Lords remained the undisputed leaders, especially the Lords of the Summit. They rejected sept membership for the Fianna and Silver Fangs who'd come from Chicago to help fight. This backfired, however, when those two tribes cemented their ties with the Children of Gaia, Uktena and the urrah of Denver and helped found first the Lodge of Six Tribes and then Redemption's Road. The Shadow Lord Schism of 2004 The failure of the American Shadow Lords to overthrow the leadership of the House Wyrmfoe and House Unbreakable Hearth in 2004- and the part the Children of Crow played in it- tore the tribe in two. Margrave had neither sanctioned nor discouraged the attempt; his true relationship with Queen Tamara of Crescent Moon something he's successfully kept both tribes from ever being able to establish. The American Shadow Lords lost tremendous status in Europe- it was an era where Anti-American sentiment was already high in Europe any way. Failure is never something the tribe coped with well. The Lords of the Summit eldership that rules Spider Lightning were personally involved in the attacks in Chicago and New York on the Silver Fang great houses. They had lent their support and resources. The caern had been one of those used to launch an attack via moon bridge upon Chicago. Most dramatically, the caern's Warder, Wyrmfoe and Master-of-Challenges had all been among those who'd participated and died there: the Warder at the hands of a Child of Crow ahroun who served as bodyguard to Unbreakable Hearth's crown prince. Some of Spider Lightning's other high ranking Garou among the other five tribes had gone in support of the Shadow Lords, leaving the sept with a sudden and unexpected gap in its power structure. The BSD of Firewater Hive, upon hearing word of their hated enemies' bad fortune had quickly lept forth to attack the caern en masse. Unfortunately for them, Corax allies got word to Redemption's Road and Fera allies in time: the BSD were caught between the defenders and calvary and suffered dramatic losses of their own. The Gaians were not able to pursue their advantage, however. Thekla Jadczak Before 2004, Spider Lightning had never had a female sept Alpha. Thekla Jadczak had been born and raised at Spider Lightning; she was the grand-daughter of one of its most revered former sept leaders. She herself was a member of the Bringers of Light; she and her pack Delirium was considered one of the most dedicated and innovative questing and scouting packs in the region and treated one of the Corax like their own. With the open support of the Black Furies and Shawsheen Bright Water, Thekla stepped forward and became the new Sept alpha and promoted the Red Talon Ahroun Leaps The Raging Bison to Warden. She gave the position of Truthseeker to a promising young adren, Joao Mendoca. Thekla promised the sept that she would put their own well-being above tribal politics. She did not ban Children of the Crow from the sept but did not welcome them with open arms. She got the sept's focus away from the tribal schism and more focused on trying to rebuild their strength and solidarity to defend the caern should the Black Spirals or some other enemy return. She proved to be an excellent sept leader and has a generally good reputation both in the Sept, among the Fera and even at Redemption's Road. Joao Mendoca Joao Medoca was just an adren in 2005 when the moonbridge bringing Shawsheen Bright Water and others abruptly shattered and evidence pointed to an assassination attempt. Before these events, he was known to be ambitious but only in ways that the Shadow Lords, particularly the Lords of the Summit (of which he is a member), consider a tribal requisite. He moved into the limelight when he volunteered to serve the remaining Council at Redemption's Road as Truth-Catcher for Dane Carver Brown. While there was circumstancial evidence directed at the Child of Gaia from other sources, it was Joao's pronouncement that led to his execution. By 2009, Joao Mendoca had established himself as the Truth-Catcher for both septs. Now a ranked Elder, he had ties and influences that spread throughout the city. He had also made a number of enemies and this included a Corax who managed to uncover one of his dark secrets: he'd worded his questions to Dane Carver Brown and then given his own report to the RR Council in ways that were intentionally misleading and provoked a harsh sentence on an innocent elder. This Corax took that news to her own allies and to Jack O'Connor. Joao has laughed the accusations away and said she's simply a woman scorned. Most of Spider Lightning (except for the other Corax) either believe him, are more impressed that he did it and got away with it, or simply don't care. More seriously for Joao Mendoca, a recent action he took had unforseen events. He had been asked by the local elders to determine if a teenage girl of no blood purity born of a union between a kinfolk mage and human mage could be trusted with the knowledge of the Garou and location of Redemption's Road. He tested her, found her unworthy and told the Council this. A combination of a powerful rite and a geas caused her to lose all memories of the Garou. The girl was subsequently struck down by a car. The Council of Elders at Redemption's Road publically supports Mendoca's actions but there are a number of younger Garou and kinfolk, especially those close to the girl who are trying to call both Mendoca and the elders into accounting. What Now? ... that's for the players to help determine Category:Werewolf Category:Caern Category:Sept Category:Locations Category:Setting Category:Werewolf Category:Caern